Still In Love
by QueenSakura
Summary: Syaoran Li is at the peak of Happiness... Until a certain Slut walks in... Suicide attepts and Langugae


This is my first Song-Fic....

We were lovers

We were kissers

We were holders of hands

We were make-believers

Just losing time

And you said you'd rather live in TV land

Than say that you care but you don't

That's heartless and

I will not cry

Syaoran stumbled upon the roof of the 25-floor building. 'This is your fault my YingFa'

He prepared himself for what he was about to do. Flashback:

Sakura wrapped her arms playfully around Syaoran's neck, nuzzling her head onto his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her head. Smiling she pulled her head up and kissed him. Syaoran lay on Sakura's bed...

"I'm Bored..."

"Ya... What do you want to do?"

"I dunno... Mall?"

"Sure! I'll call Tomoyo-chan!"

"Hurrah!" He replied in mock-surprise.

"What? What's wrong with her?"

"I thought this was our weekend alone..."

"Oh ya! I'm so sorry Li-kun..."

"S'ok! I love you Ying Fa"

"And I love you Li Xiao Lang!"

Syaoran smiled, Got up and hugged his girlfriend. They were 3 months apart. Sakura was older. They couple held hands and walked out the front door. They headed for a small shopping district in the heart of Tomeda. Sakura nestled on her 15 year-old boyfriends back all the way there. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He just continued to carry her, soon to turn spin her around to his front (like you carry a baby) and pull her lips into a kiss. After the kiss broke Sakura gasped and pulled him into another kiss. Longer, more passionate and sweet.

"Woah!"

"I know... I'm sorry"

"Don't be!"

"What?"

"I liked that Kura!"

"Oh?"

Before he could say a word she pulled him into another kiss. This time spreading her lips apart and letting his tongue enter. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt her tongue tap on his lips, begging for entry. He gladly replied, opening his lips and letting her tongue explore. Sakura stopped to get air and hopped down. Syaoran stared at her with a pleading look. She smiled her sexy smile and walked to the mall.

"KURA!!!!"

"What? Coming boy?"

"Yes...."

He quickly ran up to her and scooped her up. She giggled as she sat in his arms. He tried to pull her into another kiss but she pulled away.

"Hey!"

"_Wait for tonight_" she whispered seductively

Woah! Syaoran thought. Is she going to go all the way? Who cares as long as I'm with her. He carried her to the bus stop.

"Kura-chan... What do you mean?"

"You'll see!" She wickedly said and hopped on the bus.

Syaoran ran on the bus and sat down. He pulled Sakura onto his lap. Wrong idea... He pushed her off...

"Huh?"

"Oh Nothing... My Leg got sore..."

"Oh Ok!"

He smiled and played with her hair. Soon she turned to face him and said:

"I want to be a singer!"

"Nani?!?!" He asked even though he knew her voice was better than Tomoyo's.

"I-WANT-TO-BE-A-SINGER!" she yelled playfully nudging him.

"Oh! Ok! Why?"

"Because Syao... I know I can sing... I just need a little help..."

"Oh? What kind of help?"

"Your help..."

"What for?"

"I know your family is connected to Hong Kong's biggest recording company"

"Oh!!!Ok... I'll see what I can do Ying Fa"

Sakura smiled as they entered the large mall.

A few weeks later Syaoran and Sakura boarded the airplane, heading for Honk Kong.

Sakura was about to record her demo song.

Then next few weeks were a blur... Everyone loved Sakura... She was now the hottest

J-pop singer in Japan. Her First single was 'Ore Kirenai sokutatsu waga suki' or I cannot express my love. (A/n I'm not good at Japanese) Her voice was airy and floated across the land. Sakura soon was doing concerts and performing on stage. Syaoran had to sit and watch because he was only the unknown lover. Tomoyo was the costume designer.

Your dreams of sining on screen

What do they mean?

You'll be dancing senseless in your bedroom

You'll find yourself out of a job

And before too long you'll be selling lemonade

To the overpaid

(a.n I tweaked the song a little!)

One night there was a faulty flame show. They had to soak the stage and Sakura didn't know. She ran on to the stage and slipped. She broke her ankle. I shoved away all the people. I ran to her, almost slipping myself... I picked her up and ran, not drove, ran to the nearest hospital. I cared for Sakura... She had a cast put on her ankle. She stayed that night in the hospital. I tried to stay with her... They kicked me out.

Tomoyo was waiting for me at her limo. She offered me a ride home. I was tired, so I agreed. I woke up early that morning and called Tomoyo. We were going to get Sakura.

We pushed her in a wheelchair to the car. We drove her home. I bought her crutches. Tomoy made soup... I fed Sakura. Sakura fell asleep. Tomoyo had feelings brewing. I said to let her sleep and I had to go buy groceries. She blocked my way. I tried to get out but she loved me. I knew she did but I only loved Sakura. She sighed.

"Kiss me Li..." Tomoyo begged

"No! I'm Sakura's boyfriend!"

"Oh shhhhh she's sleeping... Come on one kiss...."

"Fuck off you slut! That's supposed to be your best friend..." I said pointing to Sakura

"I don't care... I want you... I know you want me" she laughed shoving him on the ground.

Before I could say a thing her lips were on mine and Sakura was waking up. I tried to get free and exlain but Tomoyo heard Sakura awake and shoved herself away from me.

"Li! Get away from me! You're my _best friends_ boyfriend!" Tomoy screeched

"Syaoran! How could you?" Sakura cried

"What? She forced herself on me!" I tried to explain.

Then she said the words that ripped my heart in two.

"I don't believe you... Tomoyo would never hurt me... We're over... Get out!"

But I'm still in love

I'm still in love

I'm still in love

I'm still in love

I was ready to jump. It took me 3 months to decide this. Sakura had a new boyfriend. That's what made me do this. It was her fault... But I loved her. I still do. I took the step onto the buildings edge. Looked down and let go. I was falling. Freely falling. I was near the end when I saw her face staring at me in fear. I knew it wasn't a flashback. I landed on top of her. My Sakura. I landed on her.

I remember

It was summer

I was out of my head

But you weren't

You're selfish and

A waste of space

We both were in the hospital. I broke my back. Sakura was in 'critical condition'. We were beside eachother. I awoke. I saw her staring at me. She was in so much pain. I tried to get up. Oh shit...

"Sakura?"

"Yes... Syaoran..." she croaked

"I'm so sorry..."

"It's ok... I know the truth now..."

"About Tomoyo?"

"Yes... her camera recored it all...I found the tape... I'm so sorry..."

"Oh Sakura..."

"Syaoran... I never meant to hurt you... In fact I..."

"You want?"

"I still love you..."

"I love you too Sakura..."

We both cried. Sakura continued apologizing but I just kept saying how much I loved her. We stopped talking for a little bit. Then I heard a beeeeeeep... I thought Sakura was calling for a nurse. All of a sudden a bunch of doctors and nurses flooded into the room. Sakura had died.

But I'm still in love

I'm still in love

I'm still in love

I'm still in love

I was released... Paralyzed. I couldn't live. I couldn't live without her. I'll be with you my love.

I'm still in love

I'm still in love

I'm still in love


End file.
